Matchmaker
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: They say they’re best friends but Isshin and Rangiku know that Karin and Toshiro are more. Isshin and Rangiku decide to give the two a little push to get them together.


_Toshiro and Rangiku are on a mission in the Human World and staying at a hotel_

"Oh Taicho~!"

Toshiro groans at Rangiku's voice as she enters their room.

Toshiro "What do you want?"

Rangiku "You have to help Karin with her soccer game today."

Toshiro "Crap the games soon!!"

Rangiku sighs and smiles as he quickly undresses.

Rangiku "You know? It's a little surprising to see you rush like this? Especially for something as unprofessional as playing a children's sport with a human girl?"

Toshiro grabs a pair a jeans "You're one to talk about unprofessional, Matsumoto. Let's not forget which one of us drinks and sleeps on the job."

She smirks "Let's not forget which one of us is in their underwear. Seriously Taicho? Why are you so rushed about this? It's just a human game?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes and pulls on a pair of jeans "I'm covered more than you are. And I have my reasons."

"You're the one who told me not to get involved with humans."

Toshiro throws his shirt on and puts on shoes "I have reasons. Karin's not a normal human. She's different from the rest."

"Meaning?"

"I gotta run. Karin will kill me if I'm late!"

He runs out the door.

Rangiku "Wait I'm coming too!" She calls after him.

They run to the field.

Rangiku "What did you mean by she's different?"

Toshiro "Karin's just special alright. Why are you following? You don't need to get involved with humans."

"Fun how you say that while running to play soccer with humans?"

Rangiku notices the faint blush on her Captains neck when he heard her.

They get to the park.

A girl with black hair in a ponytail kicks a soccer ball at Toshiro

"You're late Toshi!!!"

Toshiro kicks the ball back "I'm sorry Karin! But at least I made it before the other team?"

"That's true. Come on. We just finished warming up. I'd suggest you do, but this is a warmup for you."

Toshiro's about to say something when Rangiku butts in

"Actually! Believe it or not? Taicho gets more exhausted playing soccer with you than he does after crashing through multiple buildings!!"

Toshiro "Shut up Matsumoto. It's because I was thrown through 8 building like 4 hours before the game. I wasn't recovered."

Rangiku "Anywho! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! And you're Karin I'm guessing?"

Karin "Yup. I'm Kurosaki Karin. It's nice to meet you Matsumoto."

"Just Rangiku is fine."

"Alright Rangiku."

Toshiro scoffs "How come you never called me by my last name?"

Karin ruffles his hair "Because Toshi! When we first met I was 6 and you looked 6 too."

Rangiku lights up "Aww! You two are childhood friends?? Taicho is she the girl that Shiba-Taicho introduced you too all those years ago??"

Toshiro smiles at Karin "Yeah… Karin's Shiba-Taicho's daughter."

"Does that mean you two are getting married?! Remember Taicho! Taicho said you'd marry one of his daughters!"

Toshiro blushes and kicks the soccer ball at her face and knocks her down.

Toshiro "Shiba-Taicho never said that!!!!!! We aren't getting married you dumbass!!!!!!"

Rangiku sits up and pouts "Now Taicho? It's alright to admit you're in love?"

Toshiro blushes and kicks her again then glances at Karin "Does this count for a warm up?"

Karin nods with a faint blush "Yeah. Let's go. The teams waiting for us!"

The two teens run over there.

Rangiku sits up and looks at them "Taicho? Is it possible?"

after game*

Teams left and it's just Toshiro and Karin. With Rangiku spying from the bushes.

Toshiro "Congratulations Karin. You won."

"We won. Don't be so modest Toshi? We couldn't have won without you."

Toshiro shrugs "I'm no match compared to you Karin."

Karin scoffs "You're way better than me Toshi."

"We make a great team."

"We sure do."

Rangiku thinks to herself _'They sure seem comfortable with each other? Taicho looks relaxed for once? He's also smiling? Could it be? Does he…?'_

Toshiro "Hello? Karin? You're zoning out?

"Sorry it's just… Dad wants to see you."

"Oh no. What does Taicho- I mean Isshin… want this time?"

"He's having a party. His birthday."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He said he invited some friends in the Soul Society. He told me to invite you since the message never reached you. If you came out of your office though!"

"Haha. I'll go. I… haven't really talked to Isshin much since the war."

"Let's go."

later at night at the party at the Kurosaki's*

Toshiro sits on the couch with Karin playing video games.

Isshin and Rangiku talk together

Rangiku "So? Taicho and Karin?"

Isshin smiles at them "They're quite a pair. They refuse to accept their feelings so they stay best friends."

"If they got together? Imagine?"

"Hehe. It's risky. But considering it. I'll do the ol' 'Isshin Matchup Guarantee'!! It's never failed!"

"This is Hitsugaya Toshiro. The Ice Heart Taicho of 10th Division. He's never been in love."

"Oh trust me. He's been in love longer than he knows. Ever since he and Karin met. I've known. From the moment i introduced them. He was blushing and as they became friends he stopped blushing and stuttering but the look. The look never went away. He just needs a little push."

"Do it."

"When it's the right moment…"

little later*

Toshiro and Karin are walking back to the couch when Isshin stops them

Isshin "Toshiro!! It's been a while!!"

Toshiro smiles and nods "Indeed it has, Shiba-Taicho."

Isshin "Aww Toshiro!! You're still wearing that necklace you and Karin bought?! Karin wears it too!!"

Karin "Oh course we both wear it."

Toshiro "It reminds us that, even though we're from different worlds, we're still best friends."

Karin "Forever."

Toshiro smiles.

Isshin seems the way they look at each other and push their lips together.

Everyone's attention is brought to them and many gasp and/or take pictures.

Toshiro feels his entire body heat up and Karin matches.

Isshin let's go and they step away from each other.

Toshiro puts his hand on his lips and everyone whistles.

Karin, still blushing deeply, turns to her father "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

Toshiro glares at his former captain "TAICHO WHAT THE HECK IS WONG WITH YOU?!?!"

Isshin puts his hands up defensively "What's the problem? You two have been crushing on each other since you met?"

Both "SHUT UP!!!!!"

The two throw pillows at him.

Toshiro and Karin look at each other then look away embarrassed.

They feel all eyes on them.

Karin "I gotta go."

She storms out.

Toshiro "Karin wait!!"

Everyone's surprised when he chases after her.

Karin "Toshi go away. I don't want to talk."

Toshiro puts his hand on her door "Karin. Please? Talk to me? We're best friends. If you want I can stab Isshin? I think he deserves that."

There's a small chuckle from the other side of the door.

Toshiro "Please Karin? Let me in?"

No response until he finally hears a quiet "Okay…"

Karin opens the door still blushing.

Toshiro comes into her room and sits down beside her

"You alright? I'm sorry. I should have stopped him."

Karin puts her head on his shoulder "Toshi? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are we still friends?"

"Always and forever."

"Also… What Dad said? Is it…"

He doesn't say anything for a moment then whispers, barely loud enough for her to hear, "I love you, Karin…"

Karin picks her head up and looks at him"Y- you… really mean that?"

Toshiro nods "Since we met. You've always been this, brave, fearless, head strong, amazing, beautiful girl. From the moment we met till now… has been the best time of my life. You've changed so much over these years. You've changed me… I can't imagine my life without you."

Karin looks at the ground "Toshi… I…"

Toshiro stands up and starts to leave "We're still friends though right? Even if you don't feel the same way I do? We're still friends."

Karin grabs his shirt "Toshi. I- I l-love you too!"

Toshiro smiles and leans to kiss her. Karin blushes as his cool lips meet hers.

They pull away and screen turns off.

Rangiku smiles "Mission: Accompanied!"

End

 _Weird one-shot I wrote during PE today_


End file.
